LEGO Dimensions: Total War (Series Pt 1)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: Lord Vortech has returned, and he's going to destroy all of time and space! Join Chase McCain and many others as they are pulled into many LEGO Dimensions and experience the adventure of a lifetime!
1. BEFORE YOU READ

This story continues from the epilogue of the game, "LEGO Dimensions," which will be shown in the prologue on the next page (WARNING: Spoilers!). Also, the character, "Bob" might not be the exact character that the event from the epilogue happened to, but it could be him (remember, this IS Fan-Fiction after all). If you want to see what happened, either play the game, read the plot of the game, or watch videos of other people playing the game (example of a YouTuber who played this game: ZackScottGames). Otherwise, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read any further.


	2. Characters

Heroes:

Marvel Comics:

Iron Man/Tony Stark

War Machine/Colonel James Rhodes

Captain America/Steve Rogers

Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes

Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Agent 13/Sharon Carter

Scarlett Witch/Wanda Maximoff

Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff

Deadpool/Wade Winston Wilson (Who can be a hero or a villain [also known as an anti-hero])

Hawkeye/Clinton Barton

Thor

Vision

Black Widow/Natalia Romanova

Ant-Man/Scott Lang

Hulk/Bruce Banner

Peter Quill/Star-Lord

Gamora

Groot

Rocket Raccoon

Drax the Destroyer

DC Comics:

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El

Aquaman/Arthur Curry

Wonder Woman/Princess Diana

Green Lantern/Hal Jordan

Catwoman/Selena Kyle

The Flash/Barry Allan

Cyborg/Victor Stone

Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson

Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen

Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders

Hawkman/Carter Hall

Raven

Shazam/Billy Batson

Batgirl/Barbara Gordon

Gandalf from "Lord of the Rings"

Star Wars: The Clone Wars (including "The Yoda Chronicles" Characters)

Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka Tano

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Master Yoda

Jek-14 (LEGO Exclusive)

All other Clone Wars Jedi Knights

All "Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu" Protagonists

Doctor Who:

The Twelfth Doctor (Portrayed by Peter Capaldi)

Captain Jack Harkness

K-9

All Four Original Ghostbusters Members (Including Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, etc.)

All Five New Ghostbusters Members (Including Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, etc.)

All "The LEGO Movie" Main and Supporting Protagonists

Chase McCain from "LEGO City: Undercover" (Who plays the main character in this story)

X-PO from "LEGO Dimensions"

Sonic the Hedgehog from "Sonic the Hedgehog"

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from "Zootopia"

Bob (LEGO Mascot)

Villains:

Marvel Comics:

Ultron

Thanos

The Mandarin

Aldrach Killian

Venom

Sandman

The Green Goblin

The Lizard

Ronan

All Other Marvel Super Villains

DC Comics:

Joker

Harley Quinn

Zod

The Penguin

Two-Face

Bane

The Riddler

Captain Cold

Darkseid

Deathstroke/Slade Joseph Wilson

All Other DC Super Villains

All "Clone Wars" Sith Lords

All "Ninjago" Antagonists

Daleks from "Doctor Who"

The Atraxi from "Doctor Who" (Not actually considered a villain, just an alien.)

100 Ghosts of All Types (including Slimer)

Rex Fury from "LEGO City: Undercover"

Lord Vortech from "Lego Dimensions"

Dawn Bellwether from "Zootopia"

Alternate-Universe Judy Hopps (AKA Prisoner Double-O [Fan-Made Character based on Doctor Who and Zootopia])


	3. Prologue

In an unknown dimension, there was a LEGO Minifigure named Bob. Bob was strolling in this dimension when he came across a mysterious LEGO brick. Because he had never seen it, Bob picked it up.

Then, something terrible and horrifying happened. Poor Bob had been possessed by the brick! His clothes changed, followed by his body, then his head, and Lord Vortech had risen again.

"I had been waiting thousands of years for my escape," growled Vortech. "I will get revenge on Batman and his cronies for DESTROYING PERFECTION and putting me into a PRISON! And I've got the PERFECT plan, but I will need some help…"

Vortech made a new staff and started to open dozens and dozens of rifts leading to several different dimensions. Then he laughed maniacally and declared, "If I can't have perfection, NO ONE CAN!

"HAHAHAHAHA..."


	4. Three new worlds & LEGO City Destroyed

I'm Chase. Chase McCain. I'm a police officer. Right now, me and my colleagues are CHASE-ing (get it?) down a masterminding criminal (named Rex Fury) capable of destroying a whole city (LEGO City to be exact).

"STOP! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" I yell into a megaphone I was holding.

"Catch me if you can, copper!" Rex yells back.

Wait! He's cornered! Now's my chance! I leap forward to catch him, only to discover that a weird rift has appeared behind him, and he got sucked in. I jumped in after him and I was in the rift on the way to... wherever this thing leads!

WOW! Turns out, this thing leads to New York City, which was being invaded! Luckily, the Avengers were there to defeat them! I couldn't say hi, though, because I got sucked into another rift leading into another location: The White House.

When I arrived, I saw four S. H. I. E. L. D. Helecarriers about to shoot the White House and the people around it! This wasn't the S. H. I. E. L. D. I know. This was Hydra!

Then, I got sucked into another rift leading to another country I had heard of, but have not seen: Sokovia. I was on a flying island that kept going up into the sky AND was being attacked by robots!

I escaped, and landed right next to a building called, "Pym Tech." People were running out of the building; however, I didn't see what was happening until... KA-BOOM! The building exploded, and a piece of debris was about to hit me when... a rift saved my life by sucking me into it.

I landed back in LEGO City, or at least what was left of it; LEGO City was in ruins! WHO DESTROYED LEGO CITY?! I thought.

Just then, a police telephone box materialized, and a person peeked out of it.

"Come on! This city is a lost cause! Get in!" this man said.

I did what he said, and saw that the phone box actually looked bigger on the inside, except it wasn't a phone box, the man said; it was a spaceship and a time machine at the same time! He called it the TARDIS. I was impressed.

"I am the Doctor," this man told me, "and you are Chase McCain. How do I know your name?" He pulled a pair of sunglasses out and put them on. "Well, let me introduce you to my Sonic Sunglasses! It scans objects and living beings; it fixes and operates machines; it blows up explosive objects; it can do a lot of things! One thing it can't do is kill things that have life, including Daleks. Speaking of Daleks, they are the ones who destroyed LEGO City. We are heading towards a Dalek spaceship. I will give you this Dalek pistol. When we get there, I want you to go out of the TARDIS, yell "Total Obliteration Disintegrate," and fire the weapon. Clear?"

"Clear," I told him.


	5. Chase Visits the Daleks

When we landed on the spaceship, I did what the Doctor told me; I went out, yelled, "TOTAL OBLITERATION DISINTEGRATE!" and fired. One Dalek got completely disintegrated.

"DALEK TECHNOLOGY DETECTED!" the Daleks screamed.

"Correct," I said, "and I'm warning you, one wrong move - I repeat, ONE WRONG MOVE - and this ship WILL go down."

"YOU WOULD NOT DO SUCH A THING!" the Daleks yelled.

"Oh yes I would," I yelled, "BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED LEGO CITY!"

The Daleks then backed off. "Good," I said. "Now, I did not come alone." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Meet your arch-nemesis the Doctor. Stop the invasion or the whole Dalek species will become extinct."

"How would you do that?" the Daleks asked.

"This IS the Dalek Mothership, right?" I said. "If I take this ship down, all other ships will be destroyed, am I wrong?"

"No," the Daleks said, "you are correct." The Daleks then sent a transmission through to the other Daleks to withdraw. And with that, the Daleks said, "We retreat, for now. But beware; WE WILL REPAIR! WE WILL GROW STRONGER!"

Suddenly, a noise came from the TARDIS, and it disappeared into another rift.

"Just remember, Daleks," said the Doctor, "this planet is protected." We jumped in the rift, and we were all trapped inside it.


	6. Deadpool VS Deathstroke

We landed in Canada, where two masked people were fighting.

"Scan them with these," the Doctor told me as he handed me his Sonic Sunglasses. "Find out who they are."

I scanned them, and they turned out to be Slade Joseph Wilson aka "Deathstroke" and Wade Winston Wilson aka "Deadpool." I knew they weren't related, but I also knew they were both wanted dead or alive.

"I must arrest Deadpool first," I said as I gave the Sonic Sunglasses back, "because he is the one who cannot die. I will let him kill Deathstroke first, because there is no point in letting him live."

"Sounds good," says the Doctor. "But be warned, you will need to use your Dalek pistol to knock him out. Just say 'knock-out' and fire."

"Understood," I said.

After thirty minutes, Deadpool killed Deathstroke, then I said, "Knock-out," aimed at Deadpool, and fired. He got hit, and his whole body fell over.

"I will take him to the police station," I said, "take away his magic satchel, take his weapons, and put him in jail."

"Sounds good," the Doctor says. Then, after I took all of his weapons away, as well as his magic satchel, more police officers came and took Deadpool to jail.

"Now I hope he's learned his lesson," I said. Suddenly, another rift came and sucked us and the TARDIS in it!


	7. The Ghostbusters & Meeting Sonic

We landed in the town of New York City; only it was being haunted by ghosts!

Then, I saw a sign with a ghost in a circle with a line crossed through the ghost.

"I remember that sign!" I said. "It's the Ghostbusters!"

Suddenly, a car zoomed out of the building that the sign was on, and we dodged it. Then, a ghost named "Slimer" just SLIMED me!

If there's anything that I learned about ghosts, it's to make sure they don't harm you in any way, and getting SLIMED is an exception.

We got sucked into another rift leading to the present-day New York City, which was STILL being haunted by ghosts!

Luckily, there were NEW Ghostbusters who had restarted the company of catching ghosts!

We then got sucked into another rift leading to a very green place with loop-the-loops all over the place!

Suddenly, I saw a blue blur speeding past us! Right as he past us, I got a glimpse of what he looked like. He was a blue hedgehog with red shoes!

"I've seen that hedgehog before!" I said. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing ALIVE! He never gets tired of running!"

"You got that right!" said Sonic. He went to us and asked us a few questions.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Chase McCain, and this is my friend, the Doctor!" "Hello!" said the Doctor.

"How did you get here?" asked Sonic.

"Through a few rifts between dimensions. Before we came here, we dealt with a race called the Daleks."

"And what can these Daleks do?" asked Sonic.

"They can kill any form that is not Dalek," said the Doctor, "but they can't kill me; time and time again I have defeated them. I sent them back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from them! Every time they tried to stop me, I stopped them instead! I am the Doctor, and they are the Daleks!"

"Nice testimony!" said Sonic. "Now, this area is called Green Hill Zone. It is my home. Do you mind if I join you on your quest? Because my friends are missing."

"No, we don't mind," I said. "Come on!" We found another rift, and the Doctor, Sonic, the TARDIS and I got sucked into it.


	8. Zootopia

We landed in a city called "Zootopia," which had animals wearing clothes!

"Oh, crud! Hang on," said Sonic. He zipped to the bathroom and came back wearing clothes.

"Phew! That could have been awkward."

Sonic, the Doctor and I looked around and I saw a rabbit officer and a fox officer who were rookies just like I used to be! They were chasing a criminal who had stolen some gold from a bank.

"Hey, excuse me, but I want to help!" I yelled.

"Thanks, fellow officer!" the Rabbit yelled back. We were all side-to-side with each other.

"My name is Chase McCain," I told her. "And you are?" "Officer Judy Hopps. Call me Judy," said the rabbit. "Officer Nicholas Wilde. Call me Nick," said the fox. "Let's catch that criminal!"

"Good idea!" I said. "After we are done, I have a mission, and that is to find out who is making rifts appear in different dimensions and stop him/her!"

"Can we help?" said Judy.

"Sure!" I said. "We are going to need all the help we can get!"

"We?" said Nick. Suddenly, the Doctor and Sonic came to us and introduced themselves.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor.

We caught the criminal, who turned out to be Dawn Bellwether!

"How did you escape?" Judy asked.

Suddenly, we heard a huge voice say, "ATTENTION, PRISONER DOUBLE-O! THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE HAS BEEN SURROUNDED! ATTENTION, PRISONER DOUBLE-O! THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE HAS BEEN SURROUNDED!"

"This isn't good," said the Doctor. "It's the Atraxi!"

"PRISONER DOUBLE-O WILL VACATE THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE OR THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE WILL BE INCENERATED," boomed the voice of the Atraxi. "REPEAT: PRISONER DOUBLE-O WILL VACATE THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE OR THE MAMMAL RESIDENCE WILL BE INCENERATED."

"This is a disguise!" said Bellwether, only she sounded different. "I have tricked the Atraxi into incinerating the city in twenty-three minutes. If they catch me in that amount of time, they will kill me. If I am to die, LET THERE BE FIRE."

"Wait," said Judy, "that doesn't sound like Bellwether. That sounds like..."

Bellwether suddenly changed into a person who looked JUST LIKE JUDY!

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"That would be alternate-universe me," said Judy. "Also known as Prisoner Double-O. She's a universal criminal. And we are going to deliver her to the Atraxi."

Because she said that, I pointed my Dalek pistol at this figure and said, "If you don't come with us, you will die a painful death instead of a quick death. How must you die? Quick and painless, or long and painful?"

"Q-q-q-q-q-quick and p-p-p-p-p-painless," she stuttered.

"Good," I said. "Doctor, summon the TARDIS."

"Got it," said the Doctor. He used the Sonic Sunglasses to summon the TARDIS and all of us went to the building the Atraxi was at the top of.

"Hello!" the Doctor said. "The Doctor will see you now. We have Prisoner Double-O."

"PRISONER DOUBLE-O IS NOW HERE," the Atraxi said. "PRISONER DOUBLE-O IS RESTRAINED."

The figure starts to disappear, but as she disappears, she lets out a final warning: "SILENCE, DOCTOR. SILENCE WILL FALL." The Doctor then said to the Atraxi that this city is protected, and to leave it alone in the near future, along with the whole planet. After that, the Atraxi left the planet.

"Now," I said, "we need to find a rift so we can get to the next location."

And it didn't take long to find one! We got sucked into one when we were about to head into the TARDIS! We were all trapped in the rift once again.


	9. Vorton World

We arrived in a weird place with a portal. "Hey, you finally arrived!" I heard someone say. "Name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator." I looked up to see a robot staring at me!

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "I've met you before!" Everyone was surprised, even me! "You've met this robot BEFORE?" I asked. "Yes," said the Doctor, "but it's a long story. A story for another time. So, X-PO, what's the big problem-o? Is it Lord Vortech again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," says X-PO. "He has escaped from his perfect prison somehow, and has been building an army of evil masterminds to destroy all of time and space. I have been trying to gather as many people as possible from many dimensions which are at different timelines. The reason? To build an army to rival Vortech's army. We need to gather as many good guys as possible in order to build an army, then we need to train and prepare for a war. A TOTAL war."

"If a war needs to happen, then a war needs to happen. If we all need to join it, then we will," I said. Then, I turned to my friends. "If you all agree, say 'aye'."

"Aye," says the Doctor.

"Aye," says Sonic.

"Aye," says Judy.

"Aye," says Nick.

"Then we find more people to join our army," said X-PO. "Clear?"

We nodded.


	10. The War Begins

We waited for everyone to show up, and boy, did a lot of people show up! Captain Jack Harkness and K-9 showed up first, followed by a TON of superheroes (including Batman and Iron Man), followed by Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Good Cop/Bad Cop, Benny, Unikitty, MetalBeard, and, of course, the Clone Wars Jedi Knights.

"Alright, I think that's enough," I said.

"Wait," said X-PO, "there are still more people coming."

Sure enough, he was right. The Masters of Spinjitzu came out of the portal. Eight of them to be precise.

"Alright," says X-PO, "now we're done. Everyone, it is a dark time for all of time and space, because Lord Vortech has returned!"

The people were murmuring something about what X-P0 said, and X-PO quieted them down.

"I know you might be thinking, 'How has Vortech returned?' Well, we don't know that for sure, but what we do know is that we have to get to Vortech's location. We have a war to fight. A TOTAL WAR. Don't ask why, just know that Vortech has been building an army as well! VORTECH MUST BE STOPPED. WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Everyone cheered.

"We have a war to fight," I said, "so, Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"I know you aren't a big fan of fighting, but is there any way you can fight?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"You know I am a Time Lord, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I used to have an incarnation that I don't talk about a lot. I used to be a warrior."

"Can you bring that warrior back?"

"I can try."

Then, he regenerated into a warrior.

"I can't believe that worked," said the War Doctor. "Now we can fight this war."

"I'm going to need a better gun," says Judy. "My tranquilizer just won't cut it."

"I can give you each a Dalek pistol," said the Doctor. "Do you know how to use it properly?"

"We think so," Judy and Nick said.

After twelve hours of training, X-PO made an announcement.

"Ok," said X-PO, "It's time. Everyone enter the portal!"

Then, X-PO said to us, "Good luck, guys. I'm counting on you."

"And I'm counting on you to bring us back to this place when we are done," I said.

We all entered the portal and we were on our way to fight Lord Vortech.


	11. The Fall of Lord Vortech

We landed in the middle of nowhere, and saw that Vortech and his army had been waiting for us.

"It's time to end this once and for all, WEAKLINGS!" growled Vortech.

"AS IF!" yelled Wyldstyle. "WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOUR STUPID COSTUME, AND YOUR STUPID ARMY!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Vortech yelled!

"Oh dear... this is like the Last Great Time War all over again!" said the Doctor.

"Bring it on!" I yelled. The war had begun.

After eight hours of fighting, all the bad guys had been defeated, except for Lord Vortech.

"Give it up, Vortech!" I yelled. "You failed!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word 'failed'!"

"Let me put it in another way, Vortech. You have no more allies to protect you, you are outmatched a hundred to one, and you are being closed in!"

Vortech was then jumped on and beaten up, then he was revealed to be almost dead. I got close to him, yelled, "EXTERMINATE!" and fired. He got electrocuted and... he was gone... forever. Everyone cheered.

"Three cheers for Chase McCain! Hip-hip HURRAY!" everyone shouted as they picked me up and threw me into the air a few times. I felt proud!


	12. Epilogue

After the fight, we went back to the gateway and grabbed our stuff so we can leave for our own dimension.

We all said goodbye to each other as everyone left. The Doctor already left in his TARDIS.

"It's been fun, Chase," said Sonic. "Good luck rebuilding LEGO City."

"Thanks, Sonic," I said.

"Best of luck with LEGO City!" said Judy.

"You are going to need the help of other cities to rebuild it!" said Nick.

"Yes, I know," I said. "Thank you."

Sonic, Judy, and Nick all went through the portal, then it was my turn.

"Best of luck with those criminals," said X-PO. "and thank you for helping us save all of time and space."

"Your welcome, X-PO," I said, "and thanks for the adventure!"

I went through the portal and landed back in LEGO City. It was still in ruins, and it needed rebuilding. We had a LOT of work to do.


End file.
